


Healing Touch

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam Wilson, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve gives Sam a massage after a hard battle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Massage” [E1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

Sam moans as Steve works a practically tight knot. Steve’s hands were warm against his back, his fingers knowing exactly where to press.

He glances over his shoulder to see the stormy look on Steve’s face. “How are you looking so tense, when your hands are doing that” he asked.

Steve sighs, his hands slowing slightly. “You took a nasty hit, Sam” he says quietly, not meeting his eyes.

“You know I know what I am doing, Babe” Sam says.

Steve leans forward and presses a kiss between his shoulders. “I don’t want to lose you” Steve whispers.

“You won’t”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
